


A New Topic of Research

by LadyBrooke



Category: Steampunk Tarot Deck - Barbara Moore & Aly Fell
Genre: Affection, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Ada stayed near the university, even as Nellie left to fly and Violet explored the future.Then Nellie and Violet came back to help Ada’s latest research project, and Ada was unsure what else they had planned.
Relationships: Three of Cups Left/Middle/Right Characters (Steampunk Tarot - Moore & Fell)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A New Topic of Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



Her books waited in a dark and dusty office, old papers written by long dead scholars who had never even dreamed of flight except as a fantastical story mixed with writings of those who had seen the future and known what would happen. 

Ada could correct those earlier researchers now, quickly scribbled notes from Nellie and Violet’s recollections tucked away in her bag for safety. She could more than correct them. She could report on how the fields of fortune telling and flight could be mixed, how they had already been used together to help Nellie. 

“I should leave,” Ada said. She could not bring herself to actually stand. The chill air was held at bay by the fire and the wine, and the willing company of her old friends. 

“Surely you will not leave us already?” Violet reached across Nellie’s lap, grabbing Ada’s hand in hers. “We have more paper here if you need such for your notes, though I would hope you would take a break to enjoy your time with us. It has been years, Ada, surely your papers will not leave if you stay.” 

Ada smiled. 

“Research does not wait,” she said, but allowed another glass of wine to be pushed into her hand by Nellie. 

“Then stay with us and learn something else.” Nellie glanced back at Violet. “I have shared my knowledge of flight with you, and Violet shared her knowledge of fortune telling, but there is more we would share if you stay.” 

Violet smiled over Nellie’s shoulder. 

Ada paused. This was not what she had come here for, whatever they were offering. The time since she had last seen her friends stretched between them, reminding her of all that could have changed in that time. But Violet’s hand also stretched between them, still holding Ada’s, grip tightening before relaxing, as though Violet knew she must let Ada leave but did not want to. 

“What would you have me learn?” Ada asked. 

From the smile on her friends’ faces, they knew the battle was won, though neither mentioned such. 

Indeed, they mentioned nothing for a moment. 

Then Nellie leaned forward, even as Violet’s grip loosened, her fingers tracing the pulse in Ada’s wrist and then venturing further up, mapping the way to Ada’s breast. 

Ada had no time to question that. Nellie kissed her, drawing her forward, trapping Ada between the two of them and the back of the couch. 

Ada moaned into the kiss. Faintly she heard Violet’s laugh, but she could not focus on that either. 

When Nellie finally pulled back, Ada was only slightly surprised to find that mere inches separated them. 

“You are lovers.” She had intended it to be a question, but looking at them now she realized there was no question. They could not be taken for anything but lovers. 

Violet nodded. “We would like you to be ours as well.” 

“I would not be content for you to teach me forever,” Ada said. 

Nellie laughed then. “And we would not be content to teach you. We had hoped it would be more of an experiment between the three of us.” 

Violet’s hands slipped up to Ada’s shoulders and then to her back, undoing the first layer of clothes. 

Ada took a breath. Then she reached her hands to pull at Nellie’s clothes as well, hoping that this was the right thing to do. 

When Nellie gasped, Ada smiled, even as Violet managed to remove everything but Ada’s skirt from her body.

“You will have to stand for us to remove the rest,” Violet said. 

Ada pulled back. She shoved at the heavy skirt as she stood, until it pooled at her feet and she could pull her legs free of it, stepping to the side. Then she slipped her hands beneath the waistband of Nellie’s trousers, glancing at Violet as she did so. “Should you not remove your clothes as well?” 

Nellie’s bark of laughter drowned out Violet’s reply, but soon all three of them were nude. 

“What now?” Ada asked, as Violet sat back on the couch, legs spread and stretched forward. 

Nellie stood, ducking behind Ada. “Now you sit between her legs, and we experiment.” 

Ada blinked. Images of what she would look like with her naked body pressed against Violet’s filled her mind. She stifled a gasp. 

“And what will you be doing?” She looked back at Nellie, who only smiled and stepped closer. 

Nellie placed her head on Ada’s shoulder, lips brushing against Ada’s ear as her fingers traced a circle in the dip of Ada’s hip. “I will be kneeling between your legs, my lips against you and tasting of you until I have had my fill.” 

This time, Ada could not suppress her gasp, even as Nellie pushed her forward to sit with Violet. “I had not thought of such.” 

This time, Violet answered her, once more lacing their hands together. “We know. We shall show you all the delights we know of, and we shall discover new ones together.” 

Ada squeezed her hand back, unable to answer. 

Nellie dropped to her knees and looked up. “Trust us.” 

“I do,” Ada said. 

Nellie grinned, before pressing a kiss to Ada’s hip. 

Ada gasped, tangling her fingers in Nellie’s hair as she continued to move her lips closer until Ada was moaning with each breath, and not stopping until she was draped across Violet’s lap, exhausted with pleasure. 

“Good?” Nellie said as she pulled back. 

“Wonderful.” Ada opened her eyes. “But should I not do the same for you?” 

“Tomorrow,” Violet said. “Not now.” 

Ada considered arguing, but it did not seem worth it. They had been right concerning everything else, and Violet would hardly accept an argument about what tomorrow would bring. 

“Where should I sleep?” Her own home was too far, even if she could have brought herself to think of leaving. 

“In our bed,” Nellie said. “Leave the questions for tomorrow as well.” 

Ada blinked, already ready to argue that point before she noticed the grin on Nellie’s face. “First thing in the morning.” 

“Fine.” Nellie laughed. “But only if you let us show you more.” 

“Of course,” Ada said. 

Violet grabbed both of their arms and pulled them towards the bedroom, their clothes left discarded on the floor. None of them spoke as they reached the bed and shuffled into it, until Ada found herself tucked in the center and held between them as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
